The present invention relates to a carburetor construction and, more particularly, to a carburetor of the slide and metering rod type which is generally like those disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,985,839, 4,013,741 and 4,221,747. The carburetor of the present invention is constructed to maximize the flow of air in the vicinity of the metering rod and fuel outlet to assure thorough atomization and distribution of the fuel in the airstream before it reaches the combustion chamber, thereby minimizing the possibility of fuel droplets leaving the airstream and condensing on the wall of the fuel passage.
Although previously used and disclosed carburetors of the slide and metering rod type have generally served the purpose, these carburetors have been subject to one or more of the following disadvantages:
(1) Insufficient atomization and distribution of the fuel in the airstream;
(2) Insufficient flow of air in the vicinity of the fuel outlet and metering rod;
(3) Insufficient choke arrangement;
(4) Poor design of metering rod or needle;
(5) Difficulty in mounting and adjustment of metering rod or needle;
(6) Unbalanced and non-uniform air-fuel mixture;
(7) Turbulent and inconsistent fuel flow when vehicle is subjected to rough terrain; and/or
(8) Difficult to assemble or repair.
Accordingly, it will be readily seen that a need has arisen for a new and improved carburetor of the slide and metering rod type which is not subject to any of the above-mentioned disadvantages. The carburetor of the present invention fills this need and possesses certain improvements and advantages which are not embodied in the prior art carburetors of this type.